Cosplay Couple
by Kei Kai Suruyo
Summary: Kei & Kai balik dengan membawa cerita baru Ini dia Summary nya : Kisaragi Momo adalah cosplayer paling terkenal di Jepang. Tiba-tiba dia ditantang untuk cosplay couple. Awalnya sih dia mau-mau saja. Tapi, saat dia melihat pasangannya untuk cosplay couple, dia langsung menolak. Banyangkan saja, yang jadi pasangannya adalah Kano Shuuya! Musuh Momo dari kecil! R&R pls!


**Cosplay Couple **by Kei Kai Suruyo

**CHAPTER 1 : COSPLAYING LIKE A COUPLE?!**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Sizennoteki-P)

KagePro Character Design © Shidu

But this STORY FanFiction © Kei Kai Suru Yo

_**Author : Hai, hai! Balik lagi sama Kei! Kali ini Author paing GaJe, Alay(?), dan cetar membahana badai halilintar terpampang nyata diatas garis katulistiwa ini bikin fic ShuuyaXMomo!**_

_**Momo : Oi! Author sarap! Gimana jadinya fic mu yang lama itu?! Gak dilanjutin?!**_

_**Author : Lagi ga ada ide niih. Jadi begitulah.**_

_**Momo : *sweat drop***_

_**Shuuya: *Ketawa GaJe***_

_**Author : Au ah! Yang penting semua seneng! Selamat menikmati fic Kei sama Kai yang kedua ini minna-san! O ya. Btw di fanfic ini semuanya ga punya eye ability jadi jangan bingung yaa~ o iya! Disini nii-channya Momo buka Shin! Tapi Haru! Shinnya? Makanya baca terus okee?~ btw disini cerita sama nama masing masing chara dituker! Jadi jangan bilang saya ga tau cerita asli kagepro ya! :v**_

**WARNING!**

Membaca fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan :

1) Mata menjadi perih

2) Merasa eneg saat membaca

3) Kepala pusing 7 keliling

4) Merasa gila karena membaca fanfic ini

FanFic ini mengandung:

1) Genre ga jelas.

2) Agak Typo tapi mudah-mudahan enggak (males nge-cek lagi -)

3) GaJe sekali. Bahkan mendekati ALAY

4) Sifat Momo sama Shuuya (Kano) di ff ini itu kayak pake topeng. If you know what i mean.

5) Positive OOC. Kalau ada IC ya di syukuri

6) OC Author yang kece kece muncul di sela sela cerita (Cuma gara gara kekurangan chara /ngek)

Jika anda merasakan gejala-gejala seperti itu harap jangan diteruskan membaca tapi tetap berikan review. Jangan pelit~ Orang pelit nanti kuburannya sempit lho~ #dibantai para reader :D Yosh! Selamat membaca~! XD

**Summary**

Kisaragi Momo adalah cosplayer paling terkenal di Jepang. Tiba-tiba dia ditantang untuk cosplay couple. Awalnya sih dia mau-mau saja. Tapi, saat dia melihat pasangannya untuk cosplay couple, dia langsung menolak. Banyangkan saja, yang jadi pasangannya adalah Kano Shuuya! Musuh Momo dari kecil! Bisa ga ya mereka jadi cosplayer bertema couple? Penasaran? Langsung baca mas broh –w-)/

Normal POV

"Momo-san! Tolong cosplay jadi Yuuki Asuna! _Onegai desu!"_

"Momo, mau gak cosplay jadi Hirasawa Yui?"

"Kisaragi-san! Cosplay jadi B-ko dai Shuuen No Shiori dong!"

"Kyaaa! Momo! Foto bareng yuuk!"

"MOMO! I LOVE YOU"

Yah, itulah teriakan-teriakan para fans cosplayer terkenal asal Jepang yang bernama Kisaragi Momo. Dia sangat manis dan cantik, oleh karena itu dia cocok cosplay jadi apa saja. Bahkan dia pernah juara 1 lomba cosplay internasional (Just in my fanfiction so, jangan anggep serius okeh mas broh? :v).

Momo selalu menerima saran dan kritikan orang kepadanya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dan menawan. _Dakara,_ banyak yang makin nge fans sama Kisaragi Momo.

MOMO POV

_Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Kisaragi Momo desu_. Khu, khu, khu, yaa. Aku adalah cosplayer yang sedang top di Jepang, malahan di seluruh dunia! ('iya, iya. Momo selalu cetar membahana badai halilintar yang terpampang nyata di seluruh jagat raya' kata Author yang sudah berubah jadi Syahrini. #Digampar pake sepatu hak sama Momo. Back to story~ X3)

Aku tau kalian pasti bingung dengan kata-kataku. Maksudnya gaya omongnya. Soalnya tidak sesuai dengan kata semua orang yang kata orang baik dan tidak sombong. Maaf saja ya, pikiran orang-orang itu salah besaaaar. Karena, mereka tidak tau sifat asliku yang berbeda 180o dari pikiran mereka. Karena aku menyadari kalau aku ini Queen Of Cosplay! Jadi, buat apa aku rendah hati?

Saat aku sedang melihat-lihat kumpulan baju cosplay di tempat cosplay, seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan. Otomatis aku langsung merubah sifatku seperti bayangan semua orang.

"Momo-_chaan!"_ teriak seseorang dengan rambut putih bergelombang sedang berlari dengan semangat menuju ke arahku.

"Ah, Mary. Ada apa?" kata ku sok manis. "Momo-_chan_! Aku dapat ide menarik dari salah satu fans mu! Bagaimana kalau kamu coba Cosplay Couple?" Tanya orang bernama Kozakura Mary itu kepadaku. "Eh?" Kata ku singkat. "Iya! Cosplay Couple! Cosplay pasangan! Kamu akan cosplay dengan salah satu cosplayer terkenal! Dia keren lho!" Kata Mary yang bertambah semangat. Aku mah mau-mau aja. Terus Mary memberitahu tempat ketemuan sekaligus kenalan sama cosplayer yang akan jadi pasanganku.

'Mekakushi Café, besok jam 12 siang ya..' kataku dalam hati. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok!" kata Mary sambil berlari keluar pintu tapi dia tiba tiba terjatuh. Cewek teledor.. mau tak mau aku harus menolong sahabatku sekaligus manager ku yang satu itu.

Hm...kira-kira siapa ya yang jadi partnerku? Mudah-mudahan dia itu orang nya keren dan asik kalau diajak bercanda.

Aku pun pulang dengan mobil BMW ku. Saat aku pulang, aku disambut manis oleh semua butler dan maid yang bekerja dirumahku. "_tadaima._"kata ku. "_Okaerinasai, Kisaragi-ojou_" Jawab semua maid dan butler di rumahku.

"Hohoho. Anak _Tou-san_ makin cantik ya, hohoho." Kata _Tou-san_-ku yang sudah mirip sinter claus. "Ya, iyalah. Anaknya siapa dulu lah! Anak _kaa-san!"_ tambah _kaa-san_-ku PeDe. Nama _Tou-san_ adalah Kisaragi Kuro dan nama _Kaa-san_ adalah Kisaragi Akari (Kei : yak. Itulah OC Kei yang numpang narsis di ff ini). Pekerjaannya intinya itu mengurus dibidang sosbud dan lain-lain. Intinya berhubungan dengan nasional dan internasional. Khu, khu. Keren gak orang tua ku ini?

Setelah mengobrol dan bercanda bersama kedua orang tuaku, aku pun masuk kedalam kamarku yang berwarna oranye dengan motif mike bermotif yang sangat banyak. Aku ini memang penggemar mike karena aku suka bernyanyi. Terserah saja kalau kalian bilang ini tidak masuk akal.

Setelah itu aku pun segera menidurkan tubuhku untuk santai-santai sedikit. Setelah santai-santai aku pun mengambil laptopku yang berwarna hijau juga. Setelah itu aku memasukkan foto-foto cosplay ku di situs blog pribadiku(hanya cerita! Kalo mau cari ga apa apa! Sampe ujung dunia aja boleh yang penting ga nyusahin Author pastinya). Belum 5 menit sudah ada saja coment dan like dari fans-fans ku.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba ada email masuk. Saat aku buka ternyata dari Mary. Dia bilang aku akan kaget saat tau partnerku nanti di cosplay couple dan dia harap aku senang. Aku mah jawab dengan sangat manis dan sopan. Lebih tepatnya sih 'sok sangat manis dan sok sopan'. Hah...Mary itu sumpah banget dah...bikin penasaran. Aku aja Cuma dikasih inisial keluarga nya doang. Yaitu 'K'. Ngeselin ga tu anak satu?

Aah...dari pada pusing, mendingan tidur~ _oyasumi.._

o-O-o

keesokan paginya, seperti biasa. Mandi, sarapan, main laptop, dan lain-lain. Dan...hampir saja aku lupa mau janjian sama partnerku hari ini. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Aku pun memngambil kunci mobilku dan menaikinya sampai ke tempat kami ketemuan. Uuuh! Makin penasaran deh...

saat sudah sampai di Mekakushi Café alias tempat kami janjian. Saat aku melihat di salah satu meja (ceritanya liatnya dari belakang jadi ga tau mukanya), aku penasaran dengan seorang pemuda berjaket warna hitam itu. Aku pun jalan menuju mejanya. Saat aku lihat wajahnya aku setengah teriak. "K,Kano Shuuya?!". Pemuda itu melihat padaku dan agak teriak "K,Kisaragi Momo?!". Kami pun memasang muka kaget. "Sedang apa kamu disini?!" bentak Shuuya. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Mau apa kamu kesini?!" balas ku membentak. "Aku mau menunggu partner-ku untuk cosplay couple tau!" bentak Shuuya lagi. "Aku juga! Jangan ikut-ikutan deh!" balasku menbentak lagi. "Kamu kali yang ikut-ikutan!" bentak Shuuya lagi-lagi. dan seterusnya (Kei : males ngetiknya. /nak). dan pertengkaran dan perdebatan itu selesai saat Mary dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan jaket hijau yang membuat iaseperti kodok raksasa datang dan memisahkan kami agar tidak bertengkar.

"Hei, hei, hei! Berhenti!" teriak Mary sambil memisahkan kami berdua. "Kalian ini kenapa sih?! Baru segini aja udah emosi banget! Apalagi nanti kalian jadi partner!" bentak pemuda tak dikenal itu(?). "_Chotto_, apa maksudmu dengan partner?" tanya kami kepada Mary dan pemuda itu bersamaan. "Iya! Kalian itu partner! Partner buat cosplay couple!" Teriak Mary. "A,Apa?! Aku partnernya BOCAH SHOTA ini?!" Kata ku mulai Shock kayak lagi minum Tebs (Kei : yeey iklan. #dihajar Momo) dan Kano juga ikut-ikutan shock sambil kayak minum tebs juga (Kei : beeh...bagi-bagi napa ya...otak kebakaran nih mikirin cerita yang bakal jadi Happy Ending *Author pun disambut hangat oleh 3 hit combo oleh Shuuya #jduar (lho? Kok jadi suara bom?)). Dan Shuuya pun bertanya sambil berteriak "Seto! Kau harus jelaskan semua ini!".

"hn? Ah, itu mudah saja. Kalian akan menjadi partner di acara cosplay bulan depan! Dan Kisaragi-chan adalah orang yang kubicarakan kemarin!" Kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Seto itu sambil tersenyum ramah tetapi kesannya lebih ke licik. Sepertinya dia manager Shuuya.

"APA?! AKU TIDAK SUDI!" Kataku dan Shuuya bersamaan.

"Tidak! Kalian harus ber-partner! Karena kalian berdua menduduki posisi cosplayer paling top markotop didunia! Jadi kalian harus berpasangan! Mau cosplay jadi apa aja boleh yang penting ga boleh bikin fans kecewa! _Wakatta_?!" Tolak Mary dan Seto tegas + panjang lebar. "_W,wakatta..._" kata-ku dan Shuuya bersamaan.

HOLLY SHIT! Kenapa dia yang jadi partnerku?! Terus kenapa BOCAH SHOTA ini bisa ada di posisi atas?! Lagian apa bagusnya dia hah?! Cuma punya wajah shota ga jelas itu?!

Dan saat aku melihat ke arah Shuu dia terlihat pasrah sambil menahan amarah. WTS...(Kei : hayo hayoo. Yang penasaran sama artinya silahkan review dan tanyakaan /Kei )

Kalian bertanya kepadaku kenapa kami saling membenci? Hah, dari dulu kami itu RIVAL. YA RIVAL! RIVAL di semua hal! Dan apalagi dia adalah tipe cowok yang ngeselin banget! Jauh dari bayangan partner yang cocok untukku.

Dan saat kami menyadari kami dilihati semua pengunjung disana. Aku dan Shuuya segera mengganti image."Ya~? Ada apa~?" kata-ku dan Shuuya bersamaan dengan nada yaaa...begitulah. Dan otomatis membuat semua pengunjung yang ternyata fans kami langsung menyerbu kami.

Mary dan Seto? Dia baru saja pergi saat kami baru saja mengganti image dan yang menyebalkan lagi dia tersenyum sambil teriak, "_Ganbatte, minna!_".

WTS! KENAPA NASIBKU BEGITU SIAL?!

Dan...setelah pasukan(?) itu pulang sambil bahagia karena dapat foto dan tanda tangan kami, aku dan Shuuya bertatapan sambil nge-glare. Coba deh! Kalau kalian jadi aku tau gak rasanya dikasih partner yang musuh + rival kalian dari kecil?! Nyesek kan?!

Shuuya pun menghela napas dan duduk kembali. "...Jadi, mau cosplay apa?" Kata Shuu yang pasrah kepada nasib tapi masih tetep aja gak ikhlas

"Kamu pasrah nih judulnya?" Kataku sambil melipat tanganku (Kei : Momo, harusnya disetrika dulu baru di lipet *dihajar Momo dengan jurus triple double combo hit*. /whut) "Arg..managerku itu nakutin tau kalo udah marah!" Kata Shuuya.

Aku pun juga duduk berhadapan dengan Shuuya daaaaaaaan diantara kursi kami itu ada mejanya jadi jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!

"_Soukka..._aku juga pernah sih kena marah Managerku. Dan jadinya mau cosplay apa nih?" kataku ikut-ikutan pasrah.

"ngh..ga kepikiran bakal susah mikirin mau cosplay apa.." Kata Shuuya (Kei : Shuu...kamu aja bingung. Apalagi Author yang lebih bingung lagi mikirin ceritanya...udah keperes banget nih otaknya...*di pukpuk Shuuya*)

Kami pun hanya diam 1000 bahasa karena mikirin mau cosplay apa.

Diotakku pun tiba tiba terlintas ide aneh-bin-ajaib-bin-sarap-bin-gila-bin-malumaluin-bin-gajelas-bin-auah-bin-danlainlain. "Uuh...Shuu.." kataku pelan. Kuharap Shuuya tidak menghiraukan tapi apa kata nasib, Shuuya bertindak lain yaitu menghiraukanku.

"_E,etto..A,ano.._Shuuya...kamu pernah cosplay selain dari _anime/manga/game_?"Tanyaku ragu. "Ya." Jawab Shuuya yang sungguh Simple,singkat,jelas,dan padat. "Kenapa emangnya?". "_Nandemonai..._" kataku pelan.

"ng.. Momo...aku punya ide yang pastinya kamu langsung menolak..ya..ga apa-apa sih kalau ide yang ga jelas ini buat cadangan...mau gak cosplay couple nya itu...err...pasangan yang baru menikah..." Kata Shuuya sambil melihat kearah tembok yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Otomatis aku langsung cengo. "i,ide itu...KOK BISA SAMA KAYAK IDE YANG GA JADI KUOMONGIN?!" Kataku kepada si BOCAH SHOTA itu. "Hah?" Tanya Shuuya singkat. "Arg! Dasar RIVAL! DASAR PENGACAU!" teriakku kepada Shuuya sambil mencubit pipinya sekencang-kencangnya. "_wite.._! wapua ang au aukan Momo?! Webaskan! _Aka ahoo_!( Baca : _ittai..!_ apa yang kau lakukan Momo?! Lepaskan! _Baka aho!_)"Teriak Shuuya.

Aku pun melepas pipinya dan pasrah sambil menggelembungkan(?) pipiku. Dan aku pun pasrah dan berkata. "y,ya..a,aku mau cosplay jadi pengantinnya.." kataku dan aku pun menggeram tapi dengan ekspresi tetep unyu-unyu gitu takut ada yang tau sifat asliku.

Entah cuma perasaan atau nggak, Shuuysa TERSENYUM?! "Hehe, ternyata kau manis juga Momo."Katanya. dan otomatis kata-katanya buat aku jadi blushing hard! Oh Kami-sama! Mengapa ini terjadi padaku?!

Shuuya tetap tersenyum, sepertinya dia sedang kesurupan kali ya? "S,Shuu?'" Kataku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan muka Shuu. Saat aku lihat yang barusan diminum Shuuya. Wait...anggur? Dan di gelasnya tertulis 'NON ALKOHOL' lho? Jangan-jangan dia mabuk lagi? tapi kan NON ALKOHOL. Kok bisa sih?

Aku pun membawa Shuuya kerumahnya. Untung tanda pengenalnya tadi ada di atas meja.

Saat sudah sampai dirumah Shuuya..rumahnya besar sekali. Tapi masih lebih besar rumahku tentunya. Aku pun menyuruh salah satu bodyguard keluargaku untuk menggendong Shuuya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

TING TONG (suara bel dipencet)

"Ya?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang dewasa berambut hitam panjang sambil tersenyum ramah. "Anu, tadi Shuu mabuk dan tertidur. Jadi aku membawanya pulang karena kasihan melihatnya." Kataku dengan nada sok khawatir. "A,ah. Shuuya! Maaf karena telah merepotkan!" kata wanita itu sambil membungkuk tanda minta maaf. "ah, _daijobu da yo._"Kataku sambil tersenyum ramah. Pastinya sih aku agak ga ikhlas.

"_Watashi no namae wa Kano Ayaka desu_, _kaa-san_-nya Shuu. Ng.. kalo boleh tau, anda siapa ya? Anu..pacarnya Shuu ya?" tanya wanita itu yang ternyata adalah _kaa-san _Shuu. Aku pun langsung nge-blushing dan berkata "_W,watashi wa Kisaragi Momo desu.._b,bukan..hanya partner untuk cosplay couple.." "A, ah..maaf.." Kata _kaa-san_ Shuuya. "_Daijobu desu._" Kataku pelan sambil senyum. "O,iya! Shuu pasti berat! Sini, biar saya yang gendong."kata _kaa-san_ Shuu. Dia pun menggendong Shuuya dan meletakkan(?) nya di kamarnya. Sebelum itu dia bertanya "Tidak masuk dulu?". "Ah, tidak terima kasih. Saya mau langsung pulang." Kataku. "O..ya sudah. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih ya!" Kata _kaa-san_ Shuu lagi. aku pun tersenyum dan naik mobil dan pulang.

-o-O-o-

Saat sudah sampai di rumah, aku pun masuk ke kamarku.

Saat aku sedang ada di kamarku dan merebahkan tubuh ku yang mungil dan unyu-unyu ini, aku memikirkan sesuatu.

'Shuu...kalau lagi senyum sama tidur manis ya'... ucapku dalam hati. ?! LHO?! AKU MIKIR APA INI?!

Wajahku langsung blush campur pucet campur bingung campur nasi campur(?). A,apa yang aku pikirin sih?! Ingat Momo! Kano itu rival mu! YA! RIVAL! Dia itu suka ngacoin kehidupanmu! Ayolah Momo!

TOK TOK TOK

Dan ketukan itu sukses menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. "Kisaragi Momo -_sama_ , anda ditunggu orang tua anda di ruang makan untuk makan malam." Kata salah satu maid dirumahku. "_Hai'_" kataku dan aku segera ke ruang makan.

"_Konbanwa my sweety daughter! _(Kei : au 'ah bahasa nya bener atau ngga -)" Kata _Tou-san_-ku kepadaku yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan sadis oleh _Kaa-san_-ku. "_B,baka_! Jangan bicara seperti itu di depan anak kecil!" kata _kaa-san_-ku. Yak, jadilah _Tou-san_-ku yang merintih kesakitan.

"O, iya Momo. Tadi kamu kemana kok pulangnya agak telat?" Tanya _kaa-san_. "Ah, aku tadi habis ketemuan sama partner ku untuk cosplay couple.." kataku sambil menyantap steak yang sudah disiapkan para chef yang ada dirumahku. "Hee? Siapa dia?" kali ini _tou-san_ku yang bertanya. "Kano Shuuya." Jawabku singkat.

"Kano Shuuya? Ngh... siapa ya...kayaknya pernah dengar namanya..." kata Tou-san ku. "iya ya...kayaknya pernah dengar..." kata kaa-sanku (udah ya... yang pake bahasa jepang ga usah pake italic. Maless :D)

Dan orang tuaku yang aneh bin ajaib itu pun berteriak dan berkata "Aku ingat! Dia yang menduduki Cosplayer cowok yang paling terkenal saat ini! Kano Shuuya!". Aku pun langsung cengo sambil membuka mulutku. "Kalian kenal ngh... Shuu?" tanya ku sedikit ragu-ragu. "Tentu saja!" kata orang tuaku kompak.

Aku pun segera menghabiskan makananku dan masuk ke kamarku.

Hah...bagaimana si bocah shota itu bisa sampai seperti itu...

Sudah lah...tidur aja. Oyasumi...

-o-O-o-

NORMAL POV

CIT CIT CUIT. Suara burung (?).

Terlihat dari sebuah(?) kamar di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Ada seorang anak manis berambut kuning yang kayaknya honey blonde yang masih baru bangun tidur yang masih dengan morning hair nya tentunya. "Ah...semalam susah tidur.." Kata gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kisaragi Momo. Saat dia melihat ke arah smartphonenya dia melihat ada 5 misscall dan semuanya dari Mary.

Momo pun menelpon Mary untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Isi percakapan telepon:

Mary: _Moshi-moshi._ _Kozakura Mary desu._

Momo : Oi, Mary. Kok kamu misscall sampe 5 kali sih? Emang kenapa?

Mary : Momo-chan... tau gak sih..

Momo : Aku ga tau lah. Orang kamu ga kasih tau in. Jangan jadi herp deh

Mary :*Gubrak* di rumahku banyak banget surat dari Fans mu sama Shuu-kun! Katanya dirumah Seto-kun juga! Semua nanyain kalian mau cosplay apa! Emang kalian mau cosplay apa sih?

Momo : ...tanya aja sama si bocah shota itu. Aku masih ngantuk.

Mary : Hah? Bocah shota? Maksudnya..

Momo : Ya, Shuuya.

Setelah itu Momo langsung mematikan smartphone nya tanpa menunggu jawaban Mary.

"Baka.." kata Momo pelan.

Ia pun menenggelamkan mukanya di bantalnya (Kei : Mukanya Momo itu kembarannya titanic ya? Tenggelamnya tapi unik. *Kei pun langsung kabur waktu liat Momo sedang deathglare*.)

MOMO POV

...sejak tau kalau Shuu seterkenal itu...tidak tau kenapa aku menjadi takut...takut posisi-ku direbutnya..posisi THE BEST COSPLAYER..

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu itu membangunkan lamunanku.

Aku pun berkata "Masuk" dan pindah ke posisi duduk.

"obaa-sa—maksudku Momo-nee, kau ditunggu nii-san di ruang tamu" Kata adik laki-laki ku yang bernama Kisaragi Hibiya.

"Ya..aku mau siap-siap dulu.." Kata ku lesu. Nii-san? Siapa ya? Jangan-jangan...

Aku pun segera bersiap-siap dengan kecepatan kilat.

-o-O-o-

Saat aku selesai bersiap-siap dan menuju ruang tamu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut Hitam sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu sambil minum teh sambil mengobrol dengan Hibiya.

"Ha-Haruka-nii?!" Kataku kaget tidak percaya.

"Ah. Tadaima! Aku pulang!" Kata pemudaa dengan senyuman polos khas nya itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kisaragi Haruka.

Dia adalah nii-chan ku yang selama ini sekolah di London, Inggris. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya.

Haruka-nii sangat baik. Tapi dia ceroboh. Karena itu aku khawatir waktu tau dia akan sekolah di luar negri.

"Sejak kapan Haruka-nii ada disini? Kok gak ada yang memberitau ku?" tanyaku.

Haruka-nii lalu memasang pose berpikir. "Ng...sekitar tadi pagi." Katanya.

Akupun hanya cengo ga percaya. Dan Hibiya hanya memandangku aneh.

"O, iya. Katanya kamu bakal jadi..apa itu namanya...ah! Cosplay couple ya?" Tanya Haru-nii ke aku.

Aku pun mengangguk dan berkata "Ya..partnerku Kano Shuuya"

"Kano Shuuya? O..yang katanya punya wajah shota?" tanya Haru-nii lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk lagi.

Haru-nii bertanya lagi "Temanya?"

DEG

Tiba-tiba jantungku dag dig dug (Kei : Buset..Momo Alay deh *Kei pun mendapat lemparan bola bowling secara bertubi-tubi dari Momo*).

"E,et,etto...we,we,we,wed,wedding..." Kataku sambil berubah jadi aziz gagap.

Haruka-nii? Sudah pasti cengo.

Haru-nii lalu menatapku "Kalian...pacaran?" tanyanya. "Obaa-sa— err...Momo-nee sudah pacaran?" tanya adikku yang masih bocah itu.

Jeduar.

Aku pun men death glare Haru-nii dan bertriak "BUKAN! BAHKAN AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA PARTNER DIA DAN INI KARENA TER-PAK-SA!" (Kei : Yak, caps Momo jebol. *Kei langsung di lemarin 1000 mike sama Momo*)

"S, slow Momo..aku kan cuma nanya..." Kata Haru-nii sambil mengambil bantal sofa untuk dijadikan tameng.

"Momo! Haruka! Hibiya! Ayo sarapan!" teriak Kaa-san ku dari ruang makan.

"Haaaaaai'!" Kata aku, Haru-nii, dan Hibiya bersamaan.

Kami pun segera ke ruang makan dan sarapan.

-o-O-o-

"Ittekimasu!" teriakku sambil mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas ke mobilku.

"Chotto matte! Momo!" teriak Haru-nii sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Nande desu ka, Haru-nii?" tanyaku.

"Aku ikut! Sudah lama aku tidak ke Jepang soalnya!" kata Haru-nii bersemangat.

"Emangnya nii-chan mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kamu sendiri mau kemana?" nii-chan bertanya balik.

"ngg..mau ke Mekakushi Café. Janjian sama Mary, Shuu, dan Kousuke-san." Kataku sambil membuka pintu mobilku. "Mau ikut?"

"Mau!" kata Haru-nii semangat.

"err...naiklah. tapi janji ya jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku!" kataku. Haru-nii pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

-o-O-o-

Sesampainya di Mekakushi Café, aku pun langsung ke meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Mary.

Dan...yang benar saja. Haru-nii sudah menghilang entah kemana. Lalu aku mendapat mail dari Haru-nii yang isinya 'Jangan khawatir! Aku tadi bertemu teman lamaku! Jadi aku pergi bersama dia! Dan pulangnya diantar sama dia! Jaa nee~'. Aku pun cengo ngeliat mailnya.

"Ah? Kisaragi?" kata seorang pemuda dari belakangku. Lalu aku pun melihat kearahnya.

Blush dag gid dug (Kei : ...alay)

"A-a-a-a-aa.." Kataku tak percaya.

"lama tak berjumpa, Kisaragi" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"A-amamiya S-Shintaro?" kataku tak percaya. Ia pun mengangguk.

"l-lama t-tak berjumpa j-juga! A-amamiya-san!" kataku sambil membungkuk.

Ia pun terkekeh melihat tingkahku yang aneh. U-uaah! Aku malu sekali!

Wajahku pun makin memerah.

Haa? Kalian bertanya siapa Amamiya Shintaro? Dia adalah TOP IDOL sekarang! YA! TOP IDOL! Dia adalah senpai Haru-nii. Dari dulu...aku...suka sama Amamiya-san...

"A-ah! S-sejak kapan Amamiya-san kembali ke Jepang?" tanyaku yang masih tidak bisa mengontrol gaya bicaraku.

"panggil Shintaro saja, Momo" kata Amami—ah maksudku Shintaro sambil tersenyum padaku "ngg...sepertinya sejak kemarin"

"s-soukka..." kataku "ah! Haru-nii juga sudah pulang ke Jepang lho!". "Haru? Ah, senang mendengarnya! O, iya. Dia ada dimana?" kata Shintaro.

Aku pun menjawabnya, "etto...katanya dia pergi dengan temannya..". "Soukka.." jawabnya singkat.

Tiba tiba i phone Shintaro berbunyi. Ia pun langsung menjawabnya, "moshi moshi? Ah, Ene. Ada apa? ..job lagi? ayolah...berikan aku waktu istirahat..uuh...baiklah.." katanya lalu mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang yang sepertinya bernama Ene itu.

"Maaf, Momo. Aku dapat job mendadak. Jadi...Maaf! sampai jumpa nanti! Dan senang bertemu kau lagi Momo!" kata Shintaro sambil berlari ke luar Mekakushi Café.

"Kau suka dia?"

Aku pun langsung kaget dan melihat darimana sumber suara itu.

"S-shuuya?!" tanyaku sambil terkaget kaget saat tau Shuu sedang duduk di meja dekat ku.

"Tak usah kaget seperti itu. Aku bukan hantu kok." Kata Shuuya santai sambil meminum Milk Shake yang dia pesan tadi.

Emosi ku pun terpancing dan aku pun mengambil ancang ancang untuk berteriak tapi sebelum itu Shuu langsung ngebekep(?) mulutku dengan tangannya.

"sst...aku tidak mau kejadian hari ini seperti waktu itu" bisiknya kepadaku.

Aku pun langsung melepaskan tanganku dan menjauh darinya lalu berteriak sedikit "Dasar bocah shota mesum!"

"...mesum?" tanya dia bingung sambil menahan amarah. "Ya! Mesum!" bentakku

"Aku tidak mesum kau baka!" bentak Shuuya tak mau kalah.

Dan seperti biasa. Kami pun adu bacot dan seperti biasa lagi...Mary dan Kousuke-san yang melerai kami.

"benar-benar deh...kalian harus lebih akur.." kata Mary dan Kousuke-san yang mulai capek untuk melerai kami setiap kali kami bertengkar.

"salah kalian memasangkan kami!" kata ku dan Shuu bersamaan. "itu request dari fans. Dan saran dari para penggemar sangat penting!" kata mereka kompak

"Baiklah.. kenapa kalian memanggil kami?" tanyaku ke Mary dan Kousuke-san. Err...lebih baik aku memanggilnya Seto saja...

Seto dan Mary pun saling memandang lalu berkata, "Kalian harus ber kencan!" kata Seto dan Mary deengan nada semangat.

"APAAAAAAAA?!" teriak kami tak percaya dan otomatis membuat semua pengunjung di Mekakushi Café melihat kearah kami. Dan lagi-lagi kami diserbu.

Aku yang kebingungan tiba tiba tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang dan aku pasrah. Toh berkat dia aku selamat...

Dan saat aku melihat kesamping...ternyata ada Shuuya! Siapa sih orang yang menarik kami?!

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

_**Yahoo minna~ Kei balik dengan membuat ff MomoXShuuya~ biar gak mainstream gitu~ lol! Maaf kalau OOC nya melebihi batas nee~ yosh! Silahkan beri krisar kalian di tempat review! dan jangan lupa tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yaa~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SILAHKAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW SETELAH MELIHAT TULISAN INI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


End file.
